


腦洞小段子大集錦

by Blackimpalasuits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackimpalasuits/pseuds/Blackimpalasuits
Summary: 好幾年前寫的一堆很神祕的小段子wwwwv心血來潮想來整理一下就，嗯，因為還在追趕手感大神的路上還請大家隨意食用(大笑
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Lee Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Kudos: 1





	腦洞小段子大集錦

01、大概是有關亞瑟視角的一點Harry Hart觀察日記(?)

其實從各方面來講，Harry Hart都算不上是個太過突出的人。  
他生得好看，卻也不到俊美的等級；他喜愛古典文學和音樂，卻也沒有到樣樣精通的程度；他腦子聰明，卻也說不上是事事靈光；他反應敏捷，握槍的手指沉著而穩定，但卻也還稱不上是頂尖特務的方式，遠遠不及。  
剛開始進到總部訓練時他跟所有Kingsman的實習生一樣不到二十五歲。他身材高挑，手臂和腰脊卻顯得有些過度單薄，純粹的棕色眼睛與略薄的嘴唇使他看上去太過柔和，笑起來更像是世上所有柔軟的顏色都鎖進他眼裏了一樣，嘴角浮現淺淺的笑渦。  
他不是個Kingsman。他不適合當個Kingsman。亞瑟曾經這樣想。儘管當初是他推薦的他，儘管當初的他也還不是亞瑟，只是國王麾下的一名騎士——上一個Galahad因為某種特定原因走了，而正好他跟Harry的父親是朋友，這孩子的出身也夠高貴——Chester承認自己的確思想古板，血統就是一切，雖然偶爾總會出幾個敗類，但大致上品質是不會太差的。幾十年來都是如此，沒必要在他這裡做出改變。  
然而那孩子確實不同。他的成績向來不算超前，但每一項都很平均，他會動腦，懂槍械，忠誠度也夠。在所有的訓練與日常相處裡他從不得罪任何人，也幾乎沒有任何人對他有過敵意。好聽點說是他很隨和，難聽點來說就是沒個性，可亞瑟知道不只如此，上一個梅林也知道。  
有次有個男孩為了某種愚蠢的面子問題，對另一個女孩說了些不禮貌的話，完全違背他們先前所受的教養，跟性器官有關的——女孩沒回應，甚至也說不上多動怒——大概知道這年紀的男生除了動動嘴皮子也沒什麼好幹的。Harry什麼話也沒說，交疊著腿坐在自己的床上看書，但隔天那男孩就發現他最常拿出來現寶的昂貴的限量手錶不見了，跟他的狐群狗黨幾乎把整個房間都翻了過來，才在馬桶的最深處找到一包殘骸，所有零件全被仔仔細細地拆開，用塑膠袋分開裝好，卻明顯要重新組裝起來還得花另外一番功夫。  
男孩四處質問著是誰做的，到了Harry這裡卻顯得沒了底氣。他平時塑造的形象太好，看過來的目光更是平淡得讓人根本無法懷疑他的真偽，Harry搖了搖頭，男孩就略過了他，繼續逼問下一個人。結果當然不了了之，沒人肯承認，梅林也從不干涉他們之間私人的糾紛——儘管他在螢幕裡看得一清二楚。連Chester看了也必須說就算他都可能被騙過去——那孩子的表情實在太具說服力，如果不是跟他非常熟的人，不可能看出他在演戲。  
又或者，一直到Harry打敗所有人，果斷地朝自己養的米克斯開槍當上新的Galahad後亞瑟才發現那或許不是演戲，而是他與生俱來的本能——Harry Hart是個道地的紳士，這點是無庸置疑的。他舉止優雅，進退得宜，從不做出任何不得體的事情，說任何不禮貌的話。如果生在更早一些的時代，他絕對是會替女性開門，拉椅子，有人離席或折返時還特別起身的人。當然這沒什麼不好，甚至可說是Kingsman的宗旨所在——只是他們該做的自然不會僅僅是體諒女性這樣簡單的事。  
Harry Hart從不做任何多餘的事。他微笑，說話，閱讀，殺人，所有東西都恰到好處，適得其所。亞瑟從沒看他失控過，他把真實的自己藏得太好，有時連他本身都忘記了那個人確實存在。在他腦中，在他體內，在他所有的談吐的動作的平靜眼神的行事風格之下，每個人都好像了解他，每個人也都似乎完全不懂他。  
他展現給你看的面向就只有那些，多一分他不要，少一分你又嫌不夠，拿捏得恰如其分。亞瑟不諱言他也是如此，他們都是——他們會為了無辜的人犧牲生命，但在他們死後，也極少人會記得他們是誰，做過什麼。  
他第一次見到他露出不同的一面是在上一個亞瑟離開之際——用這字眼或許太過籠統，只是他們都知道可能原因為何。Chester感覺時機到來，他資歷豐富，出身背景也夠——只要得到支持，機會不能說是沒有。然而關鍵就是他得先培植自身的勢力，首先考量就是被他推上Galahad位置的Harry——他在某天把他叫進了裁縫舖的飯廳（幾乎都被當成會議室來使用），那個人穿著全新訂製的修身西裝，拎著雨傘走了進來，皮鞋在地板踏出輕響。  
進門以後他無須指引，很自然地就走到了Chester對面的位置坐下。桌上僅僅擺著一個瓶子，兩只空杯，Chester拉過瓶子，為他們各倒了一杯酒。  
「很高興你趕來了，Galahad。」  
「我必須來，不是嗎？」  
年輕的騎士接過酒杯，卻沒有立刻張口就飲，而是用手指輕緩摩擦著杯緣。他看著對面的男人，曾經是他的推薦人，他父親的朋友，如今則得再加上了他的同事這個身份——只是或許，很快就將再也不僅如此了。  
他當然知道，他要他來的原因會是什麼。  
「你知道我為什麼請你來這裡。」  
「我當然知道。」Galahad笑了笑，食指輕微往上一抬，意味隱晦卻又明顯，「只是，你也想讓他們知道嗎？」  
Chester表情不變，「這是必須承擔的風險。」  
「你想必很有把握。的確，你的勝算會是最大。」  
他極長的手指輕輕轉動著杯身，像是某種思考時的習慣性動作。  
「要我站在你這邊為你出力，可以，但我只有一個請求。」  
這話讓Chester眉頭不自覺皺了起來，這倒是他預期之外的反應——他沒料到他還會提出多餘的要求。  
Harry Hart，風度翩翩的Harry Hart，行止合宜的Harry Hart，從不做任何一點多餘的事說任何一句不得體的話讓任何一個人看見他不為人知一面的Harry Hart——露出了他從沒見過的帶點狡猾帶點強勢帶點稚氣帶點得意洋洋的笑容來，尖尖的虎牙閃現，眼角彎起了細微的紋路。  
他說，「下一個Merlin的提名人選，機會你得讓給我，那麼，我跟我能拉攏到的所有勢力，就都是你的了。」  
「……」  
這不是什麼太困難的事。歷代的梅林提名權向來掌握在首領手裡，上一個梅林年紀也大了，約莫會是遲早的事——不是詛咒，只是常理所逼。比較可疑的是他的用意——Harry從未跟他求過任何事情，要過任何東西。他看似無欲無求，概不沾惹，明明可用特權達到的目的，他更寧願以低調的方式來進行，而不會是，絕不會是像如今這般單刀直入的開口——再加上，很顯然他是在來之前就已計畫周詳。Chester還在思忖，那個人就率先舉起了杯子。  
「So，」Harry隱藏在玻璃後的眼睛曲曲折折，嘴角上揚，「do we have a deal？」  
「那麼，」又過半晌思索他終於也舉杯，對方的建議確實令人心動，依Harry的個性，他跟任何人都能處得不錯——倒不是他刻意假裝，只是他天生就有一種無威脅性的氣質，讓人沒法對他起半點戒心——大約也能算是他的優勢之一。有他允諾，實質上的助益是不可謂不小，而至於那個請求——well，就當作必須承擔的另一項風險罷了。Chester，亞瑟也牽起了半抹微笑，「祝我們合作愉快。」  
「As you wish，sir。」  
Galahad斂下眉眼，表情又切換回他平時的冷靜自持，只嘴角殘留一點柔軟弧度。他飲盡杯中酒液後站起身，亞瑟看著他的背影，遙遙地又問了一句。  
「所以，你已經有適當人選了？我不用提醒你他需要什麼樣的條件吧。」  
「Oh，」那人回轉身，在門口朝他微一點頭，眼尾的笑紋若隱即現，「a perfect one。」  
門被開啟又闔上，亞瑟獨自一人坐在那裡，開始逐漸意識到一個已然鮮明的事實。  
他想他跟這個人，應該還會相處一段非常，非常久的時間。

02、Don't call me when you fell asleep

*忘了自己曾寫過的歹人梗  
*感覺需要續篇什麼肯定是錯覺(大笑

他就這麼坐在那裡，背對著大片的落地窗，手掌輕輕搭在椅扶上，夕陽在他臉上打下深淺不一的色調柔和的光影。  
從手指的間隙清晰可見他的右手小指上戴著一枚碩大的尾戒，色澤是低調的純金，戒面刻著一個極其簡潔，不用三筆就能畫完的圖案。  
一個圓形，一條直線，兩彎往左右分開的弧線。  
他的眼睛沉在陰影裡是晦暗的褐，棕髮往上梳成一個優雅的曲線，浸染著濃重暮色讓那看來幾乎有些微微的金。  
分明應該是在小黑房裡所進行的場景，這人卻選擇在傍晚接近晚餐的時分，在這座大宅子裡光線最為充足的書房來做這件事。他的另一隻手垂放在膝蓋上，手中握著一把槍。  
男人的語氣如絲般順滑，好像他正在吟詠的是一首詩，一篇優美的散文。  
「我希望你可以告訴我我想知道的資訊，Mr Smith。」在他眼前，在他腳邊的是一團混亂，一個雙手反綁的男人跪在地上，衣衫破損，鮮血染紅了他底下的那塊毛巾。男人不喜歡弄髒地毯──不是沒錢換塊新的，只是麻煩，而他一向最討厭麻煩。「不然，結局可是不會太漂亮的。」  
當然，其他更快速有效的方法也不是沒有──在這屋裡的另一個房間，有幾十種工具幾百種方法可幫助他達到他想要的目的，可現在，男人卻感覺不是那麼必要。  
他總會有辦法得到他想要的。他總有辦法。  
「Go fuck……」  
對方咳出一口血，連帶著那句意涵極為不雅的句子也就斷在了中途，男人輕聲嘆了口氣，幾不可聞，然後他往後更靠進那片逐漸黯淡下來的光塊中，往房間一處輕微揚起了一邊眉毛。  
「我想現在該輪到你了，Merlin。」  
又過幾秒，一個男人才從那角陰影中現身，首先讓人不由自主停駐視線的便是他那光溜溜的頭頂，往下是眉毛，一雙深沉的眼睛。他穿著與他氣質似乎不太搭嘎卻又意外合襯的淺色襯衫，毛織背心，手上抱著一塊普通的塑料夾板。  
「他還有用處，Harry。」  
「我知道。」他往裡陷進那張看來高級質感舒適的扶手椅中，厭煩地抬了抬手指。「交給其他人去挖出所有剩下的東西，他們也該練下手了。」  
被叫做梅林的男人往手上的板子點了幾下，立刻有兩個黑衣人推門進來，各抓起男人一邊的手臂將他拖了出去，另一個侍者打扮的人隨即推著車子進來，把地上的髒亂俐落地收拾乾淨，摺好毛巾，再靜悄悄地退場。梅林看著Harry，好一陣子沒說話。  
那人把手一鬆，原本握著的槍落到地面，在不長的間距與地毯的吸音下只發出了細微的砰一聲，他偏過臉去看著梅林，對方於是走過去，站在他的面前。  
「你剛才叫了我的名字。」  
他的聲音低下去，那種他獨有的、柔軟的音感質地更加明顯，梅林沒動，任由他把裹著皮鞋的腳往前伸來，輕輕貼上他的腳踝。那人的腿總是這樣離譜的長。  
「反正他也活不到晚上了。」  
「你剛才叫了我的名字。」  
對方執拗地，語氣低微地說。房裡只有他們兩個人，夕照的光度在一點一滴地褪去，那人身上整潔合身的條紋西裝因這樣不端正的姿勢而略顯發皺，但他看似毫不在意。  
「Harry。」梅林說，語氣是他一貫的平穩，「我不會在活人面前喊你的名字。」  
「……」  
他沒立刻回話，歪著腦袋倒是笑了，鞋尖撩著他的褲管，從踝部慢慢地，慢慢地再往上。  
「八點？」  
「有事。」  
「那九點吧。」  
「你九點也有事。」  
「不，我沒有。」  
「你現在有了。」  
梅林用手指在板子上一滑，隨即有影像透過鏡片顯示在一旁的鏡子上，Harry盯著看了一會，煩躁地摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眉心。  
「我真不喜歡那老傢伙。」  
「你該喜歡他。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為他是你該死的上司。」  
「我不用喜歡我的上司。」  
「你該喜歡他。」梅林說，低頭看著他，眼裡的神色像是某種理所當然，「如果你想取代他的話。」  
「……」Harry挑著眼角投來的注視看來像瞪也像笑，他拳起手掌撐著下顎，彎起的唇間閃現一排不知愉快或屬其他意味的白牙，「你在說謊，Merlin。」  
「你知道我並不是。」  
「我為什麼要取代他，我幹得很好，我會在這裡待上很久很久。」  
「但你不會滿足於此。」  
「我是不會。」Harry聳肩，鞋子在他膝下停住，這姿勢其實挺彆扭，但他也像毫不介意。「但我可以等，我為什麼要花力氣，去做我還沒有把握的事？」  
「因為你的才能不止於此。」  
梅林說，而後嘴角終於牽起一抹微笑，奇怪而又違和的是他不笑時看起來沒什麼會讓人記憶的特殊之處，真笑起來卻像一匹狼。  
一匹生長在荒野林間的狼。  
「因為你的願望是毀滅世界，Harry。你知道我也知道。」  
「……那麼，」那人收回腳，從椅子裡面站起身來。他跟梅林幾乎差不多高，肩膀寬闊，背脊挺直。他站得跟他格外地近，聲音不知為何地有些輕，「Are you with me，my enternal mate？」  
「直到盡頭，Harry。」他說，唇上的笑消失在唇齒的交疊之間，「直到盡頭。」

03、Always prepare a marker in your pocket.

*當初第一集完的把哈利救回來的腦洞XD

他安靜地躺在那裏。

床旁架著的儀器滴聲作響，用來幫助維繫生命的液體從埋在他臂上的針頭注入血管，包覆淺藍色病號服的胸膛隨著呼吸輕微起伏。

病房的門曾經打開，形形色色的人來來去去──一個模樣還不到25歲、梳著與他年齡不太相襯油頭的年輕男人進來探望過他，他的腳邊牽著一隻巴哥犬，臂彎掛著一把黑色的傘；穿著正裝的女孩給他留下了一束花，年輕人則在下次帶來了一只俗氣的、顯然就不是床上那人會欣賞風格的花瓶擱在床頭櫃，每隔幾天就換一次水。另一個看來年紀比先前那人大了些的男人也來看過他，就這麼一次，他遙遙站在病房的那頭，投來的目光不像關心也不像欣慰，只像是一種確認，接著他就轉身離開。

年輕人有那麼幾次會把巴哥犬抱到床上，讓牠樂顛顛地蹭過去舔他的臉，直到他滿臉都是口水，然後那女孩責怪地看他一眼，掏出手帕替他仔仔細細地擦乾淨。

一天，兩天，三天。一個禮拜，兩個禮拜，三個禮拜。

他的臉上再度多了新生的鬍髭，頭髮長得快蓋過了耳後。儀器滴響，曲線波動，葡萄醣液涓涓不息注入血管，他的眼睛始終都沒有睜開過。

最後才來了那個男人。

還是一樣規規矩矩的立領襯衫，毛織背心，長褲以及黑皮鞋，只是手中卻沒了那塊他看似總不離身的觸控薄板。他把門靜悄悄地關上，走到床前，腳步輕得沒有一點聲音，頭頂在日光燈下熠熠發亮。

然後他就只是看著他。看著他下巴不聽話地瘋長的棕色鬍鬚，他看著他的頭髮，他的鼻子，他的閉起沒有一點顫動跡象的眼皮和睫毛，他胸口幾不可察的上下起伏。

沒有急著（或掩飾性地）翻看任何資料，查詢任何這人當下的身體狀況或治療進程什麼的，他就只是看著他，眼睛一眨也不眨。

「……Harry。」

又過了幾秒他才說，聲音是全無必要的輕──反正這人大概連爆炸都不一定吵得醒他，他是說大概。從前的對方的確是有過一陣子非常難叫的時候，那時Kingsman的任務剛上軌道，所有埋藏在光鮮外表下的醜惡也開始逐漸顯露出來──他知道他不喜歡勾心鬥角，權益相爭，他知道他不喜歡朝人開槍，不喜歡看到鮮血從誰體內流淌而出同時象徵生命的結束──早上的開會他總是遲到，脾氣差得難以想像。剛從學校跟書本裡被拽出來的年輕心靈，還沾染不起半點塵埃，有了技術卻沒有與之相配的決心。亞瑟曾經把他叫去，在檜木桌後冷冷地對著他說，你開槍射了你的狗，別在這時給我玩那套優柔寡斷的戲碼，Galahad。而那人只是摔門離去。

然而時日漸進，再尖銳的稜角也終會被磨平，那人學會掛上微笑，切換心境。他不曉得他究竟是以什麼方法說服自己，但收起了暴戾心性與高傲脾氣的他看來就像個標準的紳士，謙和有禮，進退得宜。梅林隔著鏡片看著這一切，一句話也沒有說。

而他想現在的他也是如此。他將原先插在口袋裡的手掌抽出，在身側緊握成拳，只表情依舊平淡無波，空蕩的房裡迴盪他剛才喊他名字的餘音，滴滴答答，滴滴答答。

梅林想這真是太詭異了，明明不曾多愁善感的自己，居然也會在意這種東西。

又或者他在意的其實並不只是什麼東西。不僅僅是。他想著見鬼，這該是多顯而易見。

「你明知道我一點也不擅長這種事情。」

他說，這回的語氣卻是格外地稀鬆平常，就像進行普通的對話，就像那人只是睡著了，再過不久就會醒來──儘管連他也不知道那天會是何時，到底有沒有可能真正到來。沒有任何人知道。

這次可遠遠不比上一次，所有人都心知肚明。上次雖然也是這般同樣的場景同樣的深度昏迷維生儀器淺藍色病號服和滿臉鬍鬚，但不是，總有什麼地方不再相同甚至是如此致命性的完全不一樣。

他的頭上纏滿白色繃帶，層層圈繞細密包裹額側某處先用紗布覆蓋起來的部位，而那裏底下有個黑壓壓的洞口。距離只差毫釐，靠的全是這人在任何槍戰混戰血戰站著進去連能不能躺著出來都不一定的場合裡打滾過來練出的即時反應與行動力，也許還有，對方看似唬人其實毫無準頭可言的糟糕槍法──以及很多，很多的運氣，大概這人這輩子的運氣都在這一槍下用個精光了。梅林挺想笑他，但話又說回來了，如果對方聽不到你在說話，那自得其樂也沒什麼意思。他可沒那麼無聊。

但是只差毫釐。他又想，不能克制自己的。只差毫釐，那人就可能永遠無法好好地正常呼吸，睜開眼睛，像他每次在這種情況下醒來時總會做的一樣向他疲倦又狡猾地微笑，他會說嘿，我還沒死呢。然後梅林會回嘿，我該說是有些可惜嗎。跟他這樣帶點譏嘲性的說話已經成了習慣，實際上梅林根本一點也不覺得可惜，他每次總在對方終於有力氣按下呼叫鈴時確保自己第一個來到他面前，他高興得要命。

所以他想，他希望這次也能是如此。梅林往前走了一步，再一步，直到他能碰到他垂放身側的指掌，而那不知溫暖還是冰涼。他有那樣一種迫切的渴望想觸碰他，而這來得全無道理，梅林又想，跟這人扯上關係還能有什麼道理。

他想觸碰他，如同那人肯定（機率完全不可說是沒有）在他睡眠──或非得這麼精確的話，如他現今這般更可稱是昏迷不醒的狀態下曾經做過的那些──他想觸碰他的指節，他的眼瞼，他肩膀到脖頸一帶的流暢線條，他耳朵後方的那顆痣，不常揚起（或至少在他不熟的外人面前）的嘴角和眉毛，形狀圓潤的鼻尖。他想把手梳進他額前冒出繃帶之外漸長的髮間（事實上他們必須剃掉一些，而梅林在讓那人能用其他頭髮遮掩及跟他當初一樣剃光之間猶豫了好一陣子）感受抑或幻想那應當有著病房裡慣有的空調冷涼，和與之相反由他本身散發有如暖陽一般的和煦熱度。

可他終究沒有，仍然沒有。他有太多的事情要忙，太多的瑣事要操心，太多的決定該做，會議該召開，任務該指派，議題該討論，他沒有時間，沒有空閒──

這可真不像他，梅林這麼想。他號稱Kingsman裡最精密的大腦，任何謎題任何機密，任何突發狀況他都得一手掌握，做出判斷，而他卻諷刺地解讀不了最細微的人性，他解讀不了他自己。他想自己該轉身走開，回去做那些他該做如今卻被擱置一旁的事，他想他該乾脆點，像個正常人一樣握一下他的手掌，或索性愚蠢地在他額頭印上個吻之類的──然後他又想到，他看著這個人如今安靜地躺在這裡，白被單蓋到胸口，嘴上放著呼吸的罩子，眼皮緊閉不動。他想到卡在額葉的子彈早已取出，他們有著世上最專業用錢也不一定請得到的醫療團隊──但那些人卻也坦白地對他說了機會不高，他還是可能會死，會癱瘓，變植物人，就此昏迷不醒。他可能會睜開眼睛，卻叫不出他們任何一個人的名字，他會忘記所有事情。

但那似乎也沒什麼所謂。他心想，這回倒是異常的篤定。他不會介意那個，一點都不。失憶已經算是最輕微的影響了，至少那人還會走能跑，能哭會笑，他不用再執行那些危險的任務，在螢幕那頭做出那些總會讓他心臟跟著提到嗓子眼的玩命舉動，他會活得很好，很好很好。

只是有些事情當然不能讓他忘得一乾二淨，怎樣都該給他一些適當的提醒。他把左手舉到身前，慢慢地張開拳頭，掌上躺著一支被他體溫捂熱的麥克筆，黑色，油性的。

梅林往前又踏一步，再一步，然後彎下身體，以他所能達到最輕柔的方式按住那人的腦袋（儘管那人也不太可能亂動就是了），咬開筆蓋，筆尖觸上臉頰。

當然鬍子是個問題。那人刮去鬍鬚時看來面孔乾淨，五官清晰，留了鬍子就像個有點頹喪的流浪漢，他本人可不怎麼喜歡這種造型──以及給人帶來的印象。幸虧他要寫的東西很簡單，只有短短一個單字。

寫好後他合上筆蓋，塞回口袋裡，接著從床旁矮櫃的抽屜裡找出紗布與透氣膠帶，剪了剛好能夠蓋住的大小，貼在那行字母上。

這玩意還是別讓其他人看到的好，畢竟現在真正知道的也沒有幾個了──有個才在最近剛剛死去，他可不會說願上帝保佑他。梅林把手從他髮上抽開，收拾好剩餘東西，推下滑落鼻樑的眼鏡，毫不留戀地轉身離開。

至少現在他能確定對方第一個想起來的東西會是什麼了。

又過一個月Harry Hart醒來。他如上回一樣裹起暗紅色的晨褂，起身去鏡子前洗臉。頭上的白繃帶仍未拆去，醒目得有些刺眼，他低頭沾水打溼臉，這才發現左臉頰上貼著一塊有些突兀的紗布──這裡也受傷了？他有些狐疑地想，小心地將紗布揭去，抬頭在鏡中看見的卻不是預期的猙獰疤痕──他其實從沒傷到過臉，不過現在科技這麼發達，他確定他有聽過除疤手術這種東西──而是一排字母，黑色，明顯用油性麥克筆寫的，並且由於保養得宜（大概寫下後就沒沾染過空氣）看來新鮮清晰得就像剛剛留下──六個字母，兩個音節，這名字（應該是名字）理當很耳熟。

噢，但我可還沒有失憶。前Galahad帶點有趣地這樣想，幾乎就要笑出聲來──然而打水的手停在了半途，他想了想，仔細把臉塗上泡沫，剃掉鬍鬚，回復乾淨清爽後他伸手到紅色晨褂的右邊口袋，突兀地也塞著一支麥克筆。

……等你滿意了，接著就該是我的回合了。姑且不論這種舉動究竟是種提醒，告知抑或是種宣示──如同小時候你總會在任何物品寫上自己的名字，而Kingsman的魔法師向來有他專屬的筆記電腦液晶螢幕觸控平板以及彈藥槍枝，他也有他專屬的圓桌武士，而且那並無法取代。

Harry想著該在什麼地方寫下自己的名字比較恰當──頭頂好像不錯，又光滑，又顯眼，還空間很大。

並且不若對方只有與他極為親近（或者該說從中學就已認識）的人才能知曉而幾乎成為這個組織裡最不為人知的秘密──相較之下梅林根本所有人、連亞瑟的名字他都知道，還不是Harry告訴他的，他想。這該多不公平。

Harry補上顏色，重新貼回紗布，然後躺回床上，悠哉地按下了呼叫鈴。

他知道那人會放下手邊所有的工作立刻過來。

他知道他會維持他一貫的面無表情沉穩不動但是緊皺著眉頭。

他知道他向來不會是主動碰觸別人及允許觸碰的那個除非真有必要，但是Harry知道他會讓他，他知道他什麼都會給他。

他總是知道。

他會讓他低下頭，然後他要在他頭上寫上自己的名字。

Harry Hart為此而真正地微笑了起來。

04、That's fine with me.

*哈利失憶梗，只是覺得變成反派會很帶感(欸

那個人什麼話也沒有說。

他就這樣站在那裏，一樣是他很熟悉的黑大衣，尖皮鞋，裏頭只扣上一顆鈕扣的深色西裝下擺隨著狂風翻飛。他就這麼看著他，一種平靜，冷淡，深沉，無機質的目光。

一種極其陌生的目光。他就這樣站在那裏，與他之間約莫只有五步的距離，他能看見他的肩膀輕微一動，有什麼漆黑的物品從他袖口滑出，握在他的手中。是槍。他想。當然，那個人一向喜歡用槍。

「Merlin！」

Roxy在通訊器那端焦急地呼喚，他充耳不聞。魔法師慢慢地，慢慢地抬起手，看著那個男人。

那個曾經坐在雙層床的上鋪朝他腦袋投擲巧克力豆，在他感冒時鑽進他的被窩，先是把他騙進這個組織（這話可就好笑了，因為就事實及他自己的認知來看，他向來不是那麼容易被蒙騙的人）然後又在他受重傷時半夜來到他的病床前的男人。他把手放在他的額頭上，比起確認他的狀況倒更像是一種無聲的道歉或示弱──兩者都沒什麼好必要的，梅林其實在想，但他沒動，眼睛也沒睜開，只感覺那隻手（手心冷涼而指節溫熱）在停駐幾秒之後離去，他莫名地能知道他在掉淚，卻聽不出任何一點聲音。

那個他以為他死了，如今卻活生生站在他面前的人。那個從前看見他時眼睛裡連帶蔓延到眼角都像微微在笑，如今卻如一潭死水的男人。

他想或許他也將叫喚不出那人的姓名，就一如那人肯定遺忘了自己的名字，過去，任何跟Harry Hart這幾個字有關的事蹟回憶習性都已消逝無蹤，甚至連有沒有一點找回來的可能都無從得知──剩下的只是軀殼，與他棕髮飄起時，隱約露出前額駭人的傷疤。

他想如果連他也忘記了他──如果當所有人都以為他已死去，而如果，如果當他已忘記自己的同時就連他也忘記了Harry Hart這個人曾經存在過忘記他笑起來時眼角的細紋和臉頰摺出的微小凹陷，忘記他穿起和脫下西裝時的模樣，忘記他總不願意自己臉上滋生一點鬍髭，但卻也總是喜歡在只有他們獨處而沒人看見時用手指輕輕滑過他下巴沒有刮淨的鬍渣幾乎像種暗示或是邀請（他總擅長做出這種令人誤會的行為而不願承擔後果）；忘記他在蘭斯洛特的位置空出來時帶了那個穿著軍裝式大衣斜戴一頂紳士帽略長頭髮在腦下紮成馬尾的男人來當推薦對象，而他跟另一個來自名門貴族的男人勢均力敵到兩個人都在最後關卡眼睛眨也不眨地對自己的狗開了槍，於是他們只好在下一個任務帶上了那兩個人，結局卻是那個男人早一步察覺了危險並為此犧牲──而那就像一根刺永遠扎在對方胸口梅林知道因為葬禮那天他在夜裡悄悄摸進了他的房間在他床邊坐了很久很久，直到天際泛起微微的魚肚白。梅林知道因為他後來又帶了另一個穿著愛迪達外套、垮褲和布鞋的男孩回來，他說這個男孩是那個男人的兒子──而如果，如果是這樣的話他想是否他就真的已不再存在。

「Harry。」

他終於說，不是那個這人已掛了幾十年的頭銜只是現在轉移到了那個男孩身上，不是見鬼的在原始故事裡好不容易找到了聖杯為他帶來了喜悅同時卻亦是死亡的圓桌武士──他明知他會承受不了這個，不是成為敵人的標靶（因為那可說十分常見），而是他在訊號波的刺激腦內激素下失控，殺了那麼多無辜的人。是，他們確實信仰不那麼正派的宗教，是，那女人確實對他說了些不是那麼中聽的話──但平常的Harry只會笑一笑，依他的紳士天性來說，他不是那麼常會對女人出手，除非她真的罪無可赦──擔任了超過三十年Kingsman的Galahad其實有顆像金子那樣柔軟的心，顯而易見。

他呼喊的是他的名字。不是Galahad，不是那個出生入死、格鬥和下棋技術一樣好的騎士先生，他呼喊的是他。

而那個人平靜地舉起了槍，手腕穩定，手指輕扣。他也看著他，臉上沒有一絲表情。

我不認識你。他看見他的眼裡這樣寫。我不認識你，但我必須殺了你，如果你擋到我們的路。

「你知道，Harry。」梅林嘴角扯起笑，隨手摘下了鼻樑上的眼鏡，丟到地面踩裂，「你向來不喜歡這種槍，你說過它們太重了，拿起來不順手，也不方便。」

他想過他該跟他說些什麼。

從他聽到風聲，從他在所有可得到的難以得到但他最後還是得到了的資訊中爬梳哪些是謠言哪些屬於真實，最後唯一可確定的只有一張模糊的照片。

照片中的男人背對鏡頭，穿著俐落的條紋西裝，頸子到肩膀一帶的線條異常流暢，頭上卻纏著礙眼的紗布。他手中拿著槍，槍口對著一個靠著牆邊跌坐男人的額頭。畫素很差，但卻隱約可見血線蜿蜒，從那人鞋底流淌到地板。

他想過他該跟他說些什麼。也許是問他還記得什麼，記不記得他，也許問他在那之後發生什麼事，又有多少人死去。也許是跟他說我知道這很糟糕，但一切都會沒事的，我會帶你回來，也許是跟他說我知道真正的你還在裡面，我知道那些記憶都在裡面，只是你暫時找不到路去導向它們──但是別擔心，我會幫你，我們都會幫你的。他想過這個人也許會指責他，會不能理解，也或許會就像現在這樣，沉默地拿一把槍指著他。

他想過如果──如果，他真能說服他，帶他回去，他們應該做些什麼樣的測試，治療，過程可能會很痛苦，結局也可能不盡人意。也許他根本不會想起任何事，不會想起他的名字，他喜歡吃的食物，愛聽的曲子，常讀的書。他不會想起他跟他上一局棋下的最後一個子是什麼，不會想起他曾經流淚，曾經歡笑，不會想起他做過了什麼，而原因又究竟為何。

但他卻也不會想起──他不會想起他曾經犯下了什麼錯誤而導致誰的死去（那不是他的錯，但梅林知道對方永遠都不會這樣想），不會想起他父母親的葬禮，不會想起那個遺孀哭著質問他時的表情，他不會想起他曾經在教堂殺了那麼多人，而他們全部都沒做錯什麼事情。

他不會想起他。但這些或許都不再重要了，梅林想。重點從來不是他該想起什麼而是他能忘記什麼，如果這代表了他也該是其中之一，如果那當真屬於必要──那麼他想，他想，那好像也不是那麼重要。

他知道他該說些什麼。也許結局是好，也許不好，都不重要。也許他會死，但那也不怎麼重要。

「你知道那不是你的錯，Harry。」

他這麼說。然後從那人眼裡看到了也許是問號，也許句號，他想，但那都不重要。

「你知道不是。」

接著那人後方傳來呼叫聲，幾乎與他斜後方傳來的呼喚同步，對方深深望了他一眼，槍管微微垂低。他看見他口唇微張，似乎想要說些什麼。

但梅林只是轉身離去。

05、年輕梅哈高校生腦洞一二三彈

*大概是想像這兩隻曾經是室友然後哈利把人家騙去當苦力(槓掉)等等有點莫名的小片段(大笑

#1

「Hey，mate。」  
（年輕的）Harry Hart坐在雙層床的上鋪兩腳穿過木製的欄杆來回晃蕩，邊從包裝袋撈出五顏六色的巧克力豆塞進嘴裡喀啦喀啦地嚼，邊口齒不清地歪著腦袋朝底下喊。  
「……Hmm？」  
過了幾秒下面才傳來回音，還是在那人專心盯著螢幕與十指飛快打字的間隙中勉強擠出一個明顯就是敷衍的哼氣聲──聽見那很明顯就是敷衍的輕微哼聲Harry不滿地往下扔了一顆黃色的巧克力豆，正好砸中對方的頭頂。  
「……Harry。」  
這回飄上來的聲音倒是確切帶點警告意味了，Harry不怎麼擔心地咧嘴一笑，把下巴靠在搭著欄杆的手掌上，正好和抬頭起來瞪他的傢伙對上視線。  
「問你件事。」  
「什麼。」  
「要不要明天跟我去個地方。」  
「什麼地方。」  
「可以讓你找到新工作的地方。」  
「我不需要工作。」  
那人不感興趣地又低下頭去，劈哩啪啦地繼續敲打鍵盤，Harry於是又往他頭上砸了一顆巧克力豆，成功迫使對方第二度把頭快速地抬了起來。  
「Harry──」  
「是個可以讓你盡情駭進所有世界上最嚴密的情報系統、穿你那書呆子味十足的毛線背心和防水外套，跟整那些趾高氣昂鼻孔抬得比眉毛還高的貴族子弟還不用擔心被報復的工作，怎樣，不錯吧？」  
Harry趕在對方就要爆出一串絕對稱不上是親切優雅的字眼之前火速開了口，那人先是靜默了幾秒，接著嗤笑一聲。  
「Sounds too good to be true.」  
「Well then, it is true.」Harry笑得露出一口白牙，向總算轉過椅背站起身來跟他直視的人眨了個眼，「Interested？」  
「Maybe。」  
「那就這麼說定了。」  
他把腳抽回然後在床旁的梯子爬了兩格後輕巧跳下，抓起掛在他椅背上的外套（因為他的椅子離門比較近而他總是不怎麼勤勞）並順手在他的電腦螢幕邊角插了一張小小的方形紙片，然後打開房門。  
「Meet me there. 六點，別遲到了。」  
門被喀擦關上，同樣也年輕的（那時還不叫Merlin）的Merlin這才低頭去看那張被留下的紙片，拿起來正反面翻了翻，不解地皺起眉頭。  
「……Tailor shop？」

第二天。六點。  
年輕男人在店外頭踱步，又過十分鐘才看見那人從對街走來，剪裁合身的全套西裝外加黑色大衣領子豎得高高，雙手插在口袋裡，與他對上目光只抬了抬下巴要他先進店裡。  
「你沒坐車？」  
「沒，我就在對面而已。」  
「這樣還能遲到，again？」  
他的臉上沒有任何表情──只輕微牽起的嘴角透露出點揶揄的笑意──而這，即使在他來講也可算是相當少見的情景了。而Harry儘管半張臉都埋在衣領後看不清表情，他還是能很清楚地知道對方在笑。  
「一個紳士是不會遲到的，Merlin，其他人只是太早到了而已。」  
「我的名字不叫那個。」  
「噢，you will be，mate。」Harry語氣輕快地說，邊把手從口袋裡抽出來推著對方走進店裡，「You will be。」

#2

他感覺有些冷。

不，當然不是因為這鬼天氣的關係──至少絕大部分不是。天氣很好，事實上，即使在這冷涼的三月，透過半敞窗子吹進寢室裡的風也不至於過度寒冷──幾乎可說是涼爽舒適的了，然而這卻得是在他狀態良好的前提下。是，他提到了狀態良好？And yes，他的意思就是──

年輕的（當然，那時還不叫Merlin的）Merlin輕輕咳嗽了一聲，在這涼爽的、舒適到令人昏昏欲睡的三月微風裡將棉被裹得更緊了些，他的鼻子堵得像是有一列火車塞在了裏頭，更別提喉嚨──好吧，這種症狀就叫做感冒，文雅點叫受風寒，你能期望什麼？他又不是病毒不侵的超人──儘管這狀況在他身上也挺少見就是了。Merlin不常生病，要不是因為──

Fine，還能因為誰？要不是某人在上禮拜刺骨的寒風裡（是，你永遠猜不到倫敦的三月天氣變化的幅度會有多大）硬是要拉他出門去幾條街外轉角又轉角的一家舊書店找絕版已久的海明威──還自己非常明智地穿上了明顯就很禦寒的長風衣，而他只有一件該死的外套──居然還飄著小雨，該死的天氣。Merlin不常詛咒別人──或者東西──但如果他認為有必要的話他會的。於是，於是的於是就將他帶到了這般境地，然後罪魁禍首就在他上方不到一公尺之處睡得正香，他都能聽到他平穩的呼吸聲──而這，這點在這闃靜無聲的黑夜裡就顯得無比的令人……不愉快。

Merlin又咳了一聲，然後深深吸了口氣，他的喉嚨癢得發乾，更別提這從喉管直接灌進空氣的動作，但鑑於他鼻腔堵塞的情形來看，這似乎是個必要之舉──不然你有聽過誰因為感冒鼻塞就缺乏氧氣而死的嗎。隔著床板傳來布料輕微的翻動聲，他勉強撐開半邊眼皮，視野所及之處皆是模糊的光影，再試圖對準一下焦距後他看清了牆上時鐘投射的螢光色的數字……於是他痛苦地再度閉起眼睛。

這下可好，他明早還得七點以前起床，要不要乾脆熬夜算了？正打算自暴自棄地爬起來看是要開燈寫個程式（反正那人都用被子蒙著頭睡覺估計也吵不醒他，但如果真醒了的話……Well，他只能說那就有趣了）或者看找不找得到安眠藥或阿斯匹靈什麼的來吞個兩顆（儘管他嚴重懷疑自己寢室裡會不會有那種東西），的當下正上方隱約窸窣的響動這時停了，Merlin認真考慮了半秒要不要再睜眼查看，畢竟對一顆頭痛欲裂的腦袋來說，連單單地張開眼皮這個動作都能說是一種折磨──但接著，接著的接著事態發展卻大大出乎他的意料。

下一秒──或者半分鐘？在這種緊迫時刻他實在對時間沒什麼概念，姑且算是十五秒好了──突然一隻手掀開他的棉被，冷風跟著颼地刮進來（Right，「涼爽舒適」的微風，強調這點並沒有多少幫助），還在震驚之中的Merlin正想咒罵，像個街頭的小混混而不是英國高級中學的學生，之時，緊接著鑽進來的溫熱人體讓他才要出口的髒、呃，不雅字眼全都卡在了喉間，差點沒成功換過氣的他隨即劇烈地嗆咳起來。

「Hey、hey，好了，好了。」

由於他已經轉成面對內牆的側臥所以那人──當然那是個人，然後當然那只有可能是但是等等等等……？──就這樣靠在他的背上，他能感覺一隻手繞過他的肩膀安撫地拍著他的胸口，以一種異常熟練的照顧病人的方式。等到咳嗽稍止Merlin才有機會扭頭去看，夜色昏暗中只能見到對方被鍍上一層稀薄月光的棕色的髮梢，和一雙熠熠生光的褐綠色眼睛。

「……Harry，你在做什麼。」

「照顧你啊，bro。」對方倒是答得理所當然，他的尾音帶著一種含糊，柔軟的質地。像是小睡了一覺，Merlin想。「還有，你的被子看起來很薄。」

「我不冷。」

「你都在發抖了。」

「你在上鋪，你根本感覺不到。」

「我有心電感應。」他用手指戳戳自己的太陽穴，笑得眼睛都瞇起了一半，「更何況，你咳得我都睡不著了。」

「你睡得像頭死掉的鹿。」

「你肯定是剛剛才發明出那說法的。這樣對鹿很不禮貌。」

「那你寧願我用P開頭的那種？」

「你我都知道我跟那種動物一點都不像。」

「No，I don't。」

他想嗤笑，結果發出來的是另一聲嗆咳，也是這時透過胸膛震動才讓他意識到對方的手還放在那裏──結合起來幾乎就像半個從後環抱的姿勢了，好吧，這真是不能更詭異了──然後，之後的然後Merlin後知後覺地察覺到那人幾乎把腦袋也貼上來了，毛茸茸地搔著他的後頸，他聽見（感覺）Harry從他後方發出一聲笑，又在他胸口拍了拍。

「好了好了，該睡了baby boy，或者你想我唱搖籃曲給你聽？」

「……我倒覺得你該從我床上滾下去，很擠。」

「才不會，我很苗條。」

「你有自己的床可以睡。」

「然後放我可憐的室友在這涼爽舒適的三月天裡在風中瑟瑟發抖？絕不。」

「我會燒了你的海明威。」

「我買了兩本。」

「你說過那絕版了。」

「你看，我多幸運。」

「……我會傳染給你。」

最後Merlin眼看實在沒法趕對方下去只好警告性地這樣說，然後（不用回頭）就能知道對方在黑暗中笑出一口白牙。

「I think I'll take that chance，mate。」

「……隨便你。」

至於自己到底會不會因為（不請自來的）對方晚上睡姿不良搶走被子而隔天感冒變更加嚴重呢？Well，we'll see about that。Merlin這樣想著，慢慢不知不覺地沉入了夢鄉之中。

於是，隔天。

Harry Hart裹著兩條棉被（他跟室友的）坐在雙層床的下鋪很憂鬱地就著檯燈的光讀著海明威，鼻頭因擤了太多次的鼻水而顯得有些紅腫，連帶眼角也微微發紅。

而Merlin則神清氣爽地從電腦前站起來，伸了個不小的懶腰，看了自己的室友一眼──他很想說看吧我早就警告過你了，但最後只是隨手拿了個馬克杯打開房門，打算去替對方泡杯加糖的熱薑茶。

他想等他回來再好好嘲笑這傢伙也不遲（或許加上道個謝，畢竟他昨晚真的睡得挺好）。

#3

Harry其實並不是不喜歡女孩子。  
事實上他很喜歡她們──他喜歡她們的溫柔、聰慧，和有時候（很多時候）比起男生多上很多的體貼與細心，他喜歡她們，而他想她們應該也挺喜歡他──他從小到大收到的告白不在少數。Harry知道自己長得挺好，當然──也許他不算多俊俏或健美的，但他良好的教養及舉止讓他多了一股旁人模仿不來的紳士氣質，女孩子好像喜歡那種感覺。  
久而久之，連他也在認真考慮是不是該試著回應之類的，都說了──他不是不喜歡女孩子，可他卻也不確定他有喜歡她們到願意維持長遠關係的程度。不管怎樣，嘗試一下總無妨吧？所以他試了──他真的試了，在大學的時候。  
一開始是挺好的，那女孩子很漂亮，個性也好，又能跟他討論古典文學及音樂，跟她在一起很舒服，度過的時光也很愉快。然而就這麼持續了幾個月，有一天那女孩子把他叫出來，平靜地跟他說我們不適合，Harry一時有些愣住了，但很快就恢復過來，他笑一笑，很禮貌又帶點玩笑地說那我能請問原因是什麼嗎，妳知道，免得我下次再犯同樣的錯誤。對方只是聳聳肩，拍拍他握住她的手背說，我覺得你只是不夠喜歡我。  
然後她就瀟灑地轉身離開了。Harry沉默地站在原地想了半分鐘，之後才慢慢轉身走回寢室。

站在梅林的角度來看，他確實是有察覺出今天的他室友狀況有點不太對勁。  
第一，他進門時居然沒敲門──完全不符合他嚴格家教的行為。第二，他進門時跟他打了招呼，卻沒伸手按下他的肩膀或推下後腦之類──按照對方平時總愛動手動腳（或許只針對他，梅林倒是沒看他對其他人這樣做過）的習性來講，這點也是挺奇怪的。但他卻也沒開口問，只繼續盯著螢幕打字邊抽空瞄了他一眼，那人脫了鞋襪，兩腳一縮坐到他的床上，扭開架在一旁牆上的檯燈。  
「In delay there lies no plenty;  
Then come kiss me, sweet-and-twenty,  
Youth's a stuff that will not endure.」  
他聽見紙頁翻動的輕微聲音，又過幾秒對方搖頭晃腦的朗誦聲跟著響起，梅林眨了眨眼，雙手離開鍵盤差不多十秒，並在輸入下一個指令前淡淡說了。  
「她開口的？」  
「Mmm hmm。」  
那人將書本合起，往後靠向牆壁。他的語氣沒有任何起伏，尾音一樣柔軟而聲音乾燥，梅林當然知道有哪裏不對勁了──除非是特殊時刻否則對方不會引用莎士比亞而不是他最愛的海明威──而就現在的狀況來看，答案幾乎是呼之欲出。他接著又安靜一陣，之後拉開桌子最底下的抽屜，拿出一包多力多滋一拋丟往床上。  
Harry敏捷地接住了，瞪著包裝袋就嚷嚷起來。  
「我就知道是你拿走的！Mate，你明知道這個口味很難買到！」  
「你大可以去叫你管家替你買十包，偏偏拉著我去超市是你自己的問題。」  
「可是你又不吃。」  
「I'm saving it for time like this。」他無所謂地斜他一眼，Harry抱著洋芋片（像抱著自己最珍愛的寶物）然後轉而瞪他。「結果你看，派上用場了吧。」  
「可是你又不知道到底會有幾次。」  
他的室友聳肩，「你愛吃的零食又不只有一種。」  
「……」  
難得伶牙俐齒的他像是找不到話來反駁，於是Harry忿忿地打開包裝紙。  
「別掉屑屑在我床上。」  
「我技術很好。」  
「……I doubt that。」  
作為反擊Harry抓起一塊薯片就往他身上丟，梅林厭惡地用鑷子把那玩意夾起來，用衛生紙包住扔進垃圾桶。  
「你浪費食物。」  
「是誰先把食物往我身上丟的。」  
「那你為什麼不吃掉。」  
「很髒。跟你掉屑屑在我床上我不會撿起來吃是同樣的道理。」  
「我要再去交新的女朋友。」  
「隨便你。」  
「女孩子都很喜歡我，你知道。」  
「那你喜歡她們嗎。」  
「當然啊。」  
「你這樣跟她說的嗎。」  
「……我沒說。」  
梅林又看了他一眼，這次眼神比較意味深長。  
「想清楚再說，Harry。想清楚再說。」  
「……」  
Harry於是又抓了一把薯片放進嘴裡咬得喀滋作響，他轉頭看著窗外的天空。秋日將盡，外面的櫸木只剩光禿的樹枝。梅林又把十指放回鍵盤上，劈哩趴啦地敲打起來。  
「……我們以後得給你弄個沒聲音的鍵盤，mate，你吵得我都睡不著。」  
「你根本吵不醒。」  
「你真無趣。」  
臉朝向外的Harry嘴角牽起了一抹小小的微笑，儘管小，但卻清晰可見。

06、

*短打  
*我只是想看天使哈利(欸)把老梅林接走的畫面  
*取標無能，所以就不取了(欸  
*哈利哼的歌是Lena Horne的Stormy Weather，也是A Single Man裡面他們跳舞那首

梅林知道時候到了。

那是在豔陽高照的正午，倫敦剛下過一場驟雨，泥土地上殘留有濕漉漉的水氣。他坐在廚房的桌邊，手裡捧著一杯不熱的咖啡──更正，紅茶，自從得知他也是高血壓的風險族群後那名（早已不再年輕）的騎士就擅自來到他家把他櫃子裡的咖啡豆連同沖泡用具全都搜刮一空，臨走前拋下一句顧好你的胃，還有剩下那些器官之後就走得不見人影。關於這點他倒是與前一名擁有這號頭銜的某人有著相類似的瀟灑和果決。

他輕緩撫摸著杯耳和杯緣，手背上爬滿了細細的紋路，從很多年前開始他的手指就早已不若以前那樣穩定，敲打鍵盤對他罹患關節炎的雙手來說也可算是件苦差事了──而儘管科技日新月異，人才也是，不久他就從那位置上退了下來，被Galahad跟那名女性的蘭斯洛特推攮著塞進屋子裡，裹上毯子，燒起熱茶。他的日子過得安安靜靜，沒什麼人來打擾，他認識的人一個一個都相繼離開，有的過程平靜有的相對混亂。那兩個孩子（儘管很快就只有他還會如此叫他們）不時會帶來新的消息，和一些他們認為他會需要卻總是令他忍俊不禁的東西。一只新的馬克杯，上頭非常高調地塗著金色大型的Kingsman符號，一束猶帶露水的鬱金香，一本狄更斯的雙城記（我看到都哭了，Eggsy如是說），一對保暖的皮手套。梅林把那些東西都收起來，杯子擺到架上，鬱金香插進花瓶裡，雙城記他看過了，但忍住沒跟那孩子說，皮手套留著冬天再用──現在的時節剛過夏末，雨很常下，風輕輕散散地吹，木地板上流動著忽明忽暗的隨著窗簾飄動而變換形狀的光塊，梅林垂眼看著，把杯子慢慢地擱到了腿上，這時他突然間看到了一雙腳。

一雙腳，踏進了他隨年紀增長既模糊而又清晰的視野裡。腳趾很長，腳背泛著淡淡的白，青色的血管穿梭其中，趾甲一只一只都剪得相當整齊。一雙腳，幾乎無聲地踏在木地板上，踏在那塊既薄弱又不曾熄滅的光圈裡，慢慢地朝他走來。

梅林眨了眨眼，胸口突然就被什麼溫熱的東西給層層填滿。他沒有動，沒有挪開視線，就這麼定定地坐在那裡，如同每次那人像他接近時他常會有的反應──梅林常想或許他們兩人之間他總是較不主動的那個，而他總在不合時宜的時候想起他──他坐在窗邊看書時的側臉，被陽光曬得暖熱並總有相同溫度當他將手指纏輾進去的柔軟髮絲，他的右手無名指受過傷，靠近手掌處有塊細小疤痕，不致影響他握槍或拿起任何有殺傷力的東西，但寫字時就是有些不太靈便──他也練習過用左手寫字，仍然寫得很好，不過只要是他交給梅林任何上面有他筆跡的紙張，文件或什麼的，他永遠都用右手。他想起那人說過他不喜歡白玫瑰，不喜歡左輪手槍即使那老派作風依舊迷人，不喜歡某家廠商製造的唱盤機因為那讓所有唱片聽起來都像令人煩躁的無病呻吟，不喜歡鴨舌帽，不喜歡噴泉，不喜歡單調嗶響擾人清夢的電子鐘──但梅林自己用的就是電子鐘，他也不怎麼介意。很多時候他想自己真正對什麼感到厭惡的時刻都相當的少，而他對於所有事物的喜好幾乎都來自於他。

那雙腳終於停了。就在他前面不遠處，剛好一步的距離，光明與陰影的交界。或許離開光明他就會隨風散去，他想，顫顫巍巍地伸出一根手指，幾乎要浸進那片光裡。那人穿著米白色質地柔軟的褲子，蓋住了一部份的腳踝，順著往上則是腿，同一色系的上衣蓋到髖骨下方，修長的、看來光滑沒有一絲皺紋的指掌就垂放在身體兩側，梅林想再往上看，但他不聽話的肩頸喀喀作響，僵硬得像是好幾百年不曾上油的齒輪。他聽見那人低聲淺笑，雙手捧住他的腦袋但卻不是往上抬起，而是低下頭來，嘴唇輕輕落在他毛髮不生的頭頂上。

他感覺起來如此年輕。梅林想，對方的手掌包覆在他雙耳上，掌心溫暖乾燥，沒有一點疤痕繭塊所有他在過去戰鬥中曾留下的痕跡，柔軟得仿若嬰兒。他聽見他貼著他的皮膚，極輕極輕地說嘿，老朋友，你看起來還是一樣的好。

他想回答他你也是。他能感到他亂糟糟的髮梢輕輕搔著他的頭皮，癢得讓他幾乎想笑，但他乾澀的喉頭發不出半點聲音，心臟跳得有如擂鼓──血液奔流的聲響淹過耳朵，被那人覆蓋其上的手掌降低到了一個可忍受的水平，之後才逐漸和緩下來。他緩慢地，艱困地眨動眼睛，從吞嚥的口水裡嘗到了苦的氣味。那就像死亡，他突然想，但奇妙的是他沒有一絲畏懼，一點也不。

他想起那人說過生命就像河流，而死亡則像那最後一支舞。他跟他曾跳過舞，在對方家裡，他裹著酒紅色的睡袍，頂著剛洗完澡濕漉漉的頭髮，笑著朝他伸出手彎下腰來就像個得體的紳士，而梅林則看著他，用腳踢了踢對方腳踝促使他脫掉鞋子，然後他們一起光著腳在潔淨的木地板上共舞，一點都不彆扭地搭著彼此的肩攬著彼此的腰，隨著音樂節奏緩慢地繞著圈圈。

梅林閉上眼睛，耳裡響起了那日的旋律，對方在他耳邊輕聲哼唱，音色平滑而語調柔軟。他唱著人生是如此赤裸，憂愁與慘淡在每個地方，他唱著在這暴風雪的日子，而我就是不能使如此悲慘的自己振作起來，梅林安靜地聽著他唱，就像聽著他的腳步輕緩來到他面前，聽著他將手掌覆上他兩耳，嘴唇落下彷彿一個親吻。他感覺自己就要停擺，像一座運行過久的，就要止息的老爺鐘（而這個比喻將會逗得對方多麼開心，他又想），他的思考逐漸遲滯，緩頓，手指跟腳趾都感到冰涼，只有雙耳藏在如此溫暖的包覆下面。他想他在走動有如河川奔流，而他終於將要走到時間的盡頭。

那人放開他的耳朵，轉而拉起他的手掌。他聽見馬克杯砰然碎裂的聲音，遙遠得像從未耳聞，他看見自己年輕的，美好的雙手被對方的手給牽了起來，將他老朽的軀體留在原地，梅林站起身，踩進光下，之後抬起了頭。他看見了那人流暢的脖頸和下顎，再往上是嘴唇，鼻子，眼睛。他看見那人栗色的眼珠像盛進了滿滿的光，嘴唇彎起了一個如此明顯的弧度。

歡迎回來，他說。他沒能看見對方身後是否有神話或者大家所想像（基本上那兩者的意涵其實相同）般的潔白羽翼和金色光環，但那些都不重要，梅林又想，反正對方從來也不會因為少了那些東西而變得更不完美。──Harry，他開口，而那消散在一陣風裡，看來年輕，完美，如此明亮的對方抓住他的手，拉著他開始奔跑。

而他們的旅途將會永無止境，梅林想，他如此確定──越過那片木地板，地板上的光圈，那扇門，那條道路和一片廣垠得無邊無際的藍天。他們有著無窮無盡的時間。

他跟隨著他，最終溶進了那片光裡。

07、  
*亂打  
*Harry/Lee無配對向  
*想虐但虐不起來so，無頭尾感謝(說什麼

Harry不曾告訴過Eggsy的是他其實養了兩隻狗。  
或者說，養過。Mr Pickles，那隻總會蹦蹦跳跳地跟他要狗餅乾吃，天冷時會鑽進他毯子下充當暖腳墊的小約克夏死在17年前，那時天正晴朗，那條陪了他11年的老狗跟往常一樣把腦袋擱在他的大腿上，他的手指順過牠依舊溫暖的柔軟的夾雜褐色和米色的長毛，直到牠慢慢停止了呼吸。之後他抱著牠走了三條街，來到一間位於街底一叢豔紅木槿花下的屋子前，敲了門，拄著拐杖的年老師傅出來將他迎了進去，過了八天他收到一只封得穩穩當當的木箱，裏頭塞滿了柔軟的棉花，和一副標本。  
他把標本擺在洗手間裡，馬桶的正上方。Harry獨自一人站在那裏端詳許久，一手插在口袋裡，另一手鬆鬆握著摘下來的眼鏡。他往外走的途中順手把眼鏡擱在餐桌上，推開後門，來到了花園裡。  
他的屋子位於那個小區的盡頭，屋子有一道後門，門外有個小小的花園。花園裡種著一棵樹，樹下擺著一把椅子。  
Harry走過去，坐在那張椅子上。他只穿著簡單的襯衫，休閒長褲，頭髮沒梳，沒戴眼鏡，他把鞋子脫掉露出光溜溜的腳趾，赤腳踩在泥土上。  
他想起了那另一隻狗。  
那隻狗陪伴他的時間並不很長，甚至更短──那是一隻極普通的米格魯，圓滾滾的黑眼睛，在他幫牠洗澡時會歡快地甩他一身的水，在他賴床時會跳上來輕咬他的被角，而不像Mr Pickles一樣只是安安穩穩縮在他的腳邊。牠會讓他想起他，偶爾。當他什麼事都不做只是坐在樹下發呆時牠會過來舔他的腳背，把他的褲管弄得溼漉漉的直到他不得不抱牠起來，讓那團沉沉的不怎麼安分的重量待在他的腿上。  
這棵樹不結任何果子，至少不是可供食用的──它只立在那裡，隨著季節榮枯。發出嫩芽，開花，結出細小的接在枝幹上的果實，凋落，之後再重來一遍，反反覆覆。他住進這裡的第七年種下了這棵樹，第十年牠就因突發性的心臟衰竭（醫生是這麼說的──但他想如果他是那隻狗，他會知道原因為何），蜷在他腿上再也沒有醒來。他挖了個洞，把牠埋了起來，鋪好土，然後依舊坐在那把椅子上。  
他其實想過，把那條狗送回去給他的家人──結果如何他不知道，但至少也是個慰藉。但他沒有。他把牠抱回家，平平靜靜養了牠短短三年的時間，而他跟他主人相處的時間，卻只有更短的三個月。  
陽光很好，風也很舒服。Harry坐在那把椅子上，伸直兩腳，隨著微風輕輕地晃。他想起了那隻狗，或許，他也想起了那個男人。  
站在大太陽底下掘土，袖子捲起，汗濕的頭髮在腦後綁成短短一束。他在屋裡想著該不該在冰水裡多擠半顆檸檬的分量，對方的表情想必會很有趣──但最後他還是只放了剛好的酸度，把玻璃水壺跟兩只杯子一起端了出去。那個人笑著跟他道謝，仰頭喝乾時露出流暢的脖頸線條，而他只是看著，輕輕把冰涼的杯緣貼到了嘴唇邊，高溫在杯壁凝結出水珠，墜下落進泥土裡。  
他說這棵樹很好，花很漂亮，你會喜歡的。Harry沒有說話，只挑起一邊半是懷疑半是更多深層意味連他自己都摸索不清的眉毛和嘴角，把水杯放回了小桌上。他們之後還一起去了某些地方，他想過給他訂做一套新的西裝，但那人笑著說嘿old man何必這麼急，都還不知道結果怎樣──Harry看著他，喉頭有什麼隱隱騷動呼之欲出但他沒有說話，只轉身出了店門筆直地就往左邊走卻被對方一把拉住了手肘。他該教教那人這可完全不是個紳士應該有的作為，他想──那人在他轉頭望去時又扯出一個微笑，聳了聳半邊肩膀。  
「如果你又要帶我去喝那些什麼幾年幾年的高級的白蘭地，那我可受不了，你們這些貴族子弟該嘗嘗什麼是平民的美味。」  
喔那是因為你不知道我年輕時還做過什麼事。Harry沒掙開也沒反駁，任由他把他帶到了黑王子路上的一間酒吧。酒吧很小，位置也挺窄，兩個男人擠進去幾乎是腳碰著腳。啤酒不賴，對方的眼睛在昏暗燈下閃閃發光，笑的時候會露出一口潔白牙齒。夜有點深了，他想，而他們明天要出發到巴基斯坦去。  
外面的天空綴著滿滿細細的碎鑽，他們並肩往回走，酒精沉沉積在胃底，手掌在口袋裡捂得暖熱。那人在他的書房裡放起了一張唱片，餐桌留下了一只杯子，客房裡的枕上是微熱的人型，離開時被單照他在軍隊裡的習慣疊得整整齊齊。  
從那熾熱國度回來後Harry很久都沒說話，他站在門口，戰鬥服早已脫下換上輕便的西裝，倫敦的天氣陽光普照，從窗戶可以看見後院裡的那棵樹冒出了點點新芽。他把唱針拿起來，那首歌才播到一半，他把杯子放進水槽裡，關上客房的門。他解開領帶，走向後院，摘下了眼鏡放在桌上，西裝外套掛在椅背上。他蹬掉鞋襪，赤腳走進花園，低頭看著那棵小樹，腳底的土地既濕且涼。  
最後他走回去，搬了一把椅子出來放在那棵小樹旁邊。總有一天這棵樹會長大，他想。總有一天它會枝繁葉茂，欣欣向榮，它的枝幹會伸向天，根會深深紮進大地裡頭。就像那個孩子，他想，就像那個孩子。  
Harry坐在倫敦晴朗的，沒有一絲雲朵的天空底下，往頭往後仰，衣襟微敞，光著兩腳，慢慢慢慢地閉上了眼睛。

08、

*短打  
*只是想看某個畫面so，這玩意是沒有後續的謝謝(笑滾  
*第一句毫無意義，但就是感覺很對(到底

那像讓他們回到了十七歲。  
傍晚的倫敦經常下雨，驟雨，不到半小時就會停。Harry從店裡出來，手上抱著滿滿當當的紙袋，一不注意大雨就傾盆淋下，他吃一驚反射性再縮回遮雨棚下，但頭髮早已被打得半濕。他家就在轉角，所以也沒帶傘，年輕的特工停在原地，有些沮喪地看著氣勢驚人大得有些荒唐的雨，在這裏枯站半小時實在太無聊，而他又兩手都是東西，想伸手撥個頭髮都難──都黏在眼睛上了，他在心裡嘆氣，默默想著他連槍林彈雨都能如入無人之境（當然得靠道具輔助），卻應付不了區區大雨也是挺可笑的──但兩者倒是得倚賴相同器具也挺荒謬就是。  
後方店門上風鈴串響，一個有些熟悉的腳步聲──還沒來得及想起那是誰，那人就信步來到他面前，手上空空蕩蕩，挑著眉，額頭上凹出深深槽紋地看他，Harry一頓於是也挑眉看回去。  
「Harry。」那個人說，聲音低沉，語氣像帶著笑，往他半濕半乾的頭髮和肩膀瞄了一眼，「沒帶傘？」  
「我家就在轉角，你又不是不知道。」  
「我知道。」  
對方輕微地聳了肩，他當然知道，不只因為他的身分，還因為他跟他的關係──年輕騎士還在想自己該把袋子塞進他手中還是搶他手上的傘，雖然兩者似乎都挺吸引人──之時，魔法師已經輕輕拉住他的手腕，把他往後推到了被幾個高疊紙箱遮擋部分視線的牆邊。  
噢，噢──Harry剛有點意會地抬起臉，對方就伸手撥開他濕掉的頭髮，湊過來在兩個紙袋中間的縫隙堵住了他的嘴唇。  
那是一個短暫的吻，短得讓任何目睹的旁人都無法察覺到不對勁，卻又長得足夠讓他嘗到他嘴唇和臉上雨水的味道，梅林則一如往常地帶點咖啡跟紙頁氣味──退開時Harry在他唇間喘出低笑，語尾挑起帶點玩味。  
「還特地把我推到牆上？你真有心，Merlin，我說真的。」  
「我知道你想搶我的傘。那沒必要。」  
「我不想再淋濕了，所以雨傘給我，反正你又不怕淋濕。」  
「……有關頭髮的笑話說一次就夠了。」  
「這不是笑話，是事實。我真的很濕，我很煩躁。」  
「這還是我第一次聽到你把這兩句話連在一起。」  
「學好你紳士的課程，把你的傘撐起來然後送我回家。」  
「我不需要學怎麼當個紳士，Harry。」  
「那盡一下你Merlin的本分，把你的傘撐起來然後送我回家。」  
「……送回家了以後呢。」  
他聲音裡的笑意像更多了點，Harry愉快地聳肩，把紙袋塞進他手裡。  
「那就該你來告訴我啦，我親愛的魔法師先生。」  
「悉聽尊便。」  
黑傘撐起，兩人一起走入淅瀝作響的大雨中，消失在了街道的轉角。

09、One morning one night

*蘭帕Bonus  
*沒想過會寫這對但我寫了，然後大概還有後續但www暫時沒感覺(大笑  
*帕西感覺是暴力狂，我喜歡XD(欸

「哎呦，別這樣嘛，Percy。」

蘭斯洛特甜蜜蜜地，噁心巴拉地說，而被呼喊的那人只想狠狠甩他一巴掌。他面無表情地站在門口，只穿浴袍，頭髮濕漉漉的──這人在半夜三點（就別問他為何這時才洗澡了，他睡不著又招誰惹誰）大大方方地來敲他的門，一如往常打扮得光鮮亮麗，花枝招展──到底是誰在這種深夜時分還有臉皮穿成這樣（完整的三件套裝頭髮梳得油亮領口永遠花俏地斜插著朵玫瑰）出現在別人家門口──好吧，別人不會大概也只有他了。

還有花。Percival瞇著眼睛看那人變魔術一樣從後面捧出大把鮮花，桃紅色的玫瑰香氣撲鼻──至少這解釋了他領口的那朵，他又想，但這一點都不妨礙他想當著對方的面把門關上回去吹乾他的頭髮換上睡衣也許喝杯睡前酒吃幾片阿斯匹靈緩和他絕對是越發加劇的頭痛，而這些其中都絕不會包括眼前這個傢伙，絕對不會。

他在內心如此篤定，剛想開口（一個紳士不會當著別人的面把門甩上──至少得先說句看似禮貌的驅逐台詞）之時對方就自動自發地貼上來，越過花朵撲鼻的香氣和夜色涼意把一個吻輕輕棲落在他嘴唇上，而那甚至一點都不顯輕浮，反倒是如此禮貌性地，帶點懇求討好安撫俏皮以及更多他分辨不清情緒地如同一片羽毛輕觸後又離開，他能看見他笑眼彎彎，嘴角末尾的微小凹陷如此像是一個酒窩。Percival很不得體地愣在了那裡，也就任由他順利地將下一句話說了出口。

「我知道現在已經晚了，但不邀請我進去坐坐嗎？我從吉普賽人那裏學到了治療失眠的良方，相信對你會很有用處的。」

那又關你什麼事。Percival想這麼說，像個任性的頤指氣使的富家子弟，但他更該做的是攆他出門，把門關上獨自度過一個安靜的夜晚，而不是任由這人登堂入室，侵門踏戶，擅自把花插進他的花瓶裡換上清水，穿著他舒適的毛拖鞋踱進廚房燒開熱水同時在裏頭加入幾撮他根本叫不出名字的奇怪香料。

他看似對他屋裡的樸素擺飾一點都不介意（而對方家裡肯定是什麼後七零後八零年代的誇張裝飾全都一起來，他略帶偏頗地這樣想），拎著他的黃銅水壺往杯子裡倒進滿滿色澤微紅的液體，他朝他招手於是Percival半信半疑地走過去，一半的他在斥責自己幹嘛照他意思行動，另一半則是安慰自己反正這是紳士該有的得體行為。對方指使他在桌邊坐下，把茶杯擺在他面前，他伸手捧起，吹去茶面浮散的熱氣之後淺啜一口，同時感覺有手指按上額際──他剛想不解地轉頭就被一個帶笑卻莫名難以違逆的聲音說Percy，喝你的茶。

特工皺眉但還是乖乖（不，他是挺不情不願的）半放鬆下來，任由那另一名掛著騎士頭銜的男人以適中的力度按摩起他的頭皮，從太陽穴一路延伸到頸後，那人的手指極長，指腹微涼而有力，總能找到最能舒緩他頭痛的那個點。Percival原本微皺的眉頭慢慢鬆懈下來，他想問他這招是不是也從吉普賽人那裡學來的或者別人，但茶水的和緩香氣刺激他的嗅覺味覺及沉重眼皮，他不知不覺地往後靠去，感到手指短暫離開，把他手中的茶杯拿走擺在桌上，又回來繼續他的按摩。對方總是穿著的格子呢西裝毛料柔軟，跟他本人一樣帶著種既浮誇又格外可靠的質感和溫度，閉上眼前一刻他看見對方垂下笑得彎起的藍色眼睛，輕聲地說晚安，Percy。

而這或許會是個難得一見的好夢。Percival莫名這麼想，幾乎是急速地，毫無罣礙地沉沉墜入了夢鄉。

隔天Percival在眼皮上晨光的挑刺中醒來，他下意識抬手遮住有些刺眼的光線，半坐起身時感到被單滑落下來──喔，所以他是在床上。什麼人睡覺時不在床上。他皺著眉揉著眉心，隔著應該有一道走廊遠的距離聞到了乳酪炙烤的香味。

……誰。他掀開被子下床，想了三秒要不要去拿床頭櫃裡的槍，但最後還是決定別那麼神經兮兮（說起來他為什麼不？），畢竟如果那是小偷或任何不懷好意的人，再怎麼樣也不會如此大膽又全無顧忌地在他廚房裡做起早餐──他套上拖鞋，頂著一頭亂髮來到廚房門口，看見一個男人站在他的爐子前面，穿著圍裙，拿著鍋鏟──喔好吧也許他是想得太過簡單了，這人絕對比起任何小偷或不懷好意的傢伙更加可怕──似乎出於一種野性的直覺（真要形容的話是狗，他會說）又或者，Well，姑且說是特工訓練的本能他回過頭笑瞇瞇地看著自認沒發出任何腳步聲的他，舉起鍋鏟揮了揮。

「嘿Percy，昨晚睡得可好？來坐下，早餐就快好了。」

「……你在我家做什麼。」

「喔你該不會忘記了吧Percy，我很受傷，真的。」

對方半側過臉，相當沒有必要（也毫無意義）地露出一臉深受打擊的表情，邊俐落地將炒蛋翻了個面，一旁的烤鍋散發濃厚香氣。Percival往餐桌靠近了幾步，剛半信半疑地想湊過去看（他只是想確定那人做的至少是能吃的東西──或者沒有下毒）蘭斯洛特（本名叫James的那傢伙，說起來他會記得他的名字也是絲毫沒有根據的事）就笑了，動動肩膀發出像是驅趕小孩或寵物那種充滿愛意（那可真是令人起雞皮疙瘩，他想）的噓聲。

Percival不由自主打了個寒顫，皺起眉頭瞪他，對方朝他抬了抬下巴，示意他到餐桌去，經驗豐富的特工有一瞬間在認真考慮抓起旁邊的刀架砸破他的腦袋──但再怎麼想也只是想想。他往後退拉開椅子坐下，撐著下巴開始回想昨天到底發生了什麼事──或者說，他到底是哪根神經出了問題才會任由這傢伙進來他家還無所知覺地沉沉睡去……等等，睡著？他猛然直起背，看著在他鞋櫃上那束異常惹眼的玫瑰花，掛在不鏽鋼架上瀝乾的黃銅水壺和茶杯，再想起今天早上他是在床上醒來，頭髮乾爽，好好地穿著睡衣──向來冷靜淡定的騎士先生瞪大眼睛，用超乎想像的恐怖眼神盯著正歡歡喜喜把盤子放在他面前的另一名騎士，對方無知無覺（或者是臉皮堪比城牆）地跟著坐下，給他們兩人各倒了一杯鮮榨冰涼的柳橙汁。

「……Lancelot。」

他一把抓住蘭斯洛特的手腕，毫不介意這樣做是多不得體，多不符合一個紳士的形象──見鬼的他才不管。對方停下動作看他，依然笑咪咪的──有一部份的Percival隱約意識到這是在早上八點，地點是他的廚房，陽光從窗戶外斜灑進來，而他正跟一個他老實說沒有非常熟（一大部分都是對方硬纏上來，表現得好像他跟他認識了好幾十年）的傢伙一起坐在餐桌前，面前擺著熱氣騰騰的早餐，好像他們是結婚十幾年的老夫妻──這點同樣引起Percival一陣惡寒。好在還有一部份的他察覺到不對勁，因為另一部份的他空蕩的胃底跟難得睡了一場好覺的大腦都在嘶聲抗議，好像他自己才是那個忘恩負義的傢伙──那人還在等著他要說的話，臉上毫無一點不耐之色，Percival的聲音不太明顯地在喉頭嗆到了一下，然後他才繼續說。

「昨天，是你把我弄到床上的？」

那人眨眨眼，露出一副理所當然的表情，「Percy，你的頭髮都濕了，就這樣睡著會感冒的。」

「但我醒來時穿著睡衣。」

「我幫你換的。」

「你在哪找到我的睡衣的？」

「……衣櫃？」

「Lance。」Percival看著他，完全沒意識到自己剛剛用了簡稱，也沒意識到自己還沒放開對方的手，「……你到底把我的房子摸透了多少。」


End file.
